


Kiss It Better

by NaClFairy



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Aid, Fluff, Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: Going to a convenience store with a beaten up ex-host was not part of her plan, but since he did save her...Saki didn't really have a choice. The least she could do was patch up the charming fool as thanks.
Relationships: Lico / Kazami Saki
Kudos: 7





	Kiss It Better

Having to stay late at work wasn’t unusual for Saki. Neither was walking to the train station alone at night, or being hit on, or making a run for it when some creep refuses to take ‘no’ for an answer. She’d grown used to life in the city and all the strange things that happened there.

However, she never expected someone to come to her rescue during any incidents. A person jumping in only to get beat up seconds later, too. She couldn’t say that’d happened before. Ever.

An internal battle raged on in the young woman’s head as she dragged Lico, her so called hero, to the nearest convenience store. She wanted to yell at him for being so stupid. Scold him and tell him not to try and act cool like that again, but the words died in her mouth when she turned around and saw his face.

Dried blood crusted over his lower lip and his cheek was swollen, turning a dark blu-ish color as the bruise formed. Just looking at it produced unfathomable guilt.

“Little Birdie, I didn’t know you felt so strongly about me. You’re being really forceful,” his hoarse voice called out, making Saki tighten her grip on his hand. “Is it because my charm finally got to you?”

Charm? How he could still spew embarrassing pick up lines with a bruised and beaten face was beyond her. 

The young woman sighed as she pulled him along down the street. Both approached a brightly lit store. Glass doors slid open automatically as one gaudily dressed man with red hair, and a woman still in her work clothes stumbled in and then went to where first aid supplies were kept.

“Hey~ Little Birdie~,” he whined. “Are you distracted by something?”

Of course she was! Adrenaline still pumped through her system as she recalled what happened.

The encounter with that creep was like any other she’d experienced. Reject him politely and move on, that was what usually worked. But when he wouldn’t give up and even grabbed her arm to try and ‘invite’ her for a drink, Saki knew there would be trouble.

So she instead planned an escape. The heel on her work shoes was more than enough; all she needed to do was drive it down hard on his foot, and when the man inevitably let go out of pain and shock, that’s when she would run.

That’s how it would’ve gone if it hadn’t been for the person standing next to her at the moment. 

Bright fluorescent lights above them made his injuries look even worse than before. 

“I still can’t believe you did that….”

“Did what?”

“I- … forget it, let’s just get you fixed up.” Saki kept her voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

Her mind continued to replay past events. Just when she was about to slam her foot down, Lico appeared. Cocky as usual, he taunted the man for being uncool, ugly, and undesirable to the point of having to drag a woman off instead of having them come to him. 

Why did she think he would somehow teach the guy a lesson and save her? If the way he acted at Starless had anything to say about it, Lico was more a lover than a fighter anyway. 

All those insults from the redhead’s mouth did get that guy to let go of Saki. However, instead of leaving, he decided to direct his anger to Lico. Snarky words got cut off in an instant by a solid punch to the jaw. Then another, and another.

They should have considered themselves lucky that he tired out and grew bored of Lico not being able to fight back. He stopped once the ex-host hit the ground, and Saki wasted no time helping her companion up before making a mad dash for the nearest store. All while the redhead whined and moaned into her ear.

“You’re such an idiot….”

“Hey now, is that any way to be thanking the person who just saved you?” He cooed.

The urge to smack him was so strong. She had to resist..

“I wouldn’t count getting beat up as saving anyone. Now stop dragging your feet, that swelling isn't going to go down on its own and I’m starting to feel bad.”

“I’m touched, but you don’t need to feel bad for me. That guy was lame and scummy anyway. And I’d really rather have your love than your guilt.”

She tried her best to ignore his flirting and how hot their clasped together hands felt in comparison to the cool air circulating the store. Saki scanned various labels to determine what would be best for treating Lico injuries. Disinfectant, gauze, adhesive bandages, instant ice packs, mentally, she made a list of what to buy.

As much as the young woman wanted to be mad, part of her felt thankful that Lico stepped in.

Between that strange incident when she fainted at Starless, being targeted by an unknown group, and the cast members always having some sort of spat, she was starting to grow weary. Having someone try to help instead of causing trouble- whether it was for her or another person- felt nice.

But that didn’t change the fact that Lico got hurt. Saki told herself to stop thinking about what just happened; there was nothing to do now but clean up the mess.

“Little Birdie, why’re you so quiet?” A pained laugh left his mouth. “Come on, I’m fine.”

He really wasn’t. Anyone could see that, even the store employee giving them curious glances from behind the cash register. 

She didn’t humor him with a response this time and let go of his hand to grab the things they needed off the shelf. Whether Saki imagined it or not, it seemed like Lico was disappointed she was no longer holding on to him.

“Fine.... if you say so, then you’re not that badly hurt. But at least let me treat you. It was my fault this happened in the first place.”

That shut up him long enough for her to pay and get them seated at an empty table by the snacks and self service food. 

Saki had vague memories of helping other kids she played with when they got hurt, but it’d still been quite a while since she last treated anyone. She took a moment to get a good look at Lico’s face, taking note of what sort of injury he had and where.

“Let’s clean off the dirt and blood first, okay?”

Lico hummed in agreement and leaned forward, down just a little so Saki could better reach his face. She tore open the bag of antibacterial wipes and folded one sheet into a neat square. To avoid making it any more painful that it had to be, Saki started off just blotting at the not yet dry spots of blood. Once that was done, she started to lightly wipe away what was left on his skin.

The white alcohol wipe turned red. Then a dirty dark brown as she cleaned his face.

This being the first time Saki was so close to him, her eyes picked up details that normally went unnoticed. Like how soft Lico’s skin actually was. Maybe because he seemed like the kind of person who knew how to pamper and take care of himself? His lashes were also long enough to make any girl envious, and the green in his eyes was so vibrant, they reminded Saki of emeralds.

The rush of adrenaline from earlier was starting to simmer; taking its place was a too keen sense of awareness for what was going on and the realization that maybe...just maybe, Saki should’ve had Lico do this himself. 

Pink slowly spread across her face, and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed.

Lico’s eyes lit up with a playful spark as he flashed a flirty smile, or rather, his best approximation of one due to the swelling.

“How’s my face up close, Little Birdie? Looks nice, doesn’t it? But I have to say, yours is a lot nicer, especially from where I’m sitting. This is the first time I’ve ever had such a pretty nurse.”

She frowned. What was he trying to do now, make her die of embarrassment?

“I...I’m not a nurse, now hold still, we need to clean the cut on your lip. I don’t know how clean that guy’s fist was, and you don’t want it to get infected.”

Her attempt at staying objective only further encouraged him. 

“Aww, you’re worried about my face. That’s so sweet.”

The blush grew even more prominent. “I’m just trying to be considerate...you’re a performer, and before that, you were a host. Doesn’t your face play an important part in your job?”

His eyes widened. Lico opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he stopped and smiled instead.

Taking it as an ‘okay’ to keep working, Saki got a fresh wipe to clean his split lip. 

“This might sting…”

That was the only warning she gave him before pressing it hard onto the cut.

Oh...his lips are soft too, Saki thought before she had to shake her head of the stupid idea. Lico winced and let out a hiss when she pressed harder to clear away the dried blood, but he didn’t complain once the entire time.

Finally, Saki sighed in relief. Her hands moved quickly to cover whatever tiny cuts and scrapes he had on his face with bandages before putting the supplies away.

“Phew, all done. Sorry if that was a little rough….it didn’t hurt that badly did it?”

The second those words left her mouth, Saki regretted it. Why did she have to say it like that? And of course it had to be with someone as ridiculously flirty as Lico! This was all to be blamed on her exhaustion, for sure. No way would she normally say something so stupidly suggestive.

That cheeky grin on his face seemed twice as annoying now.

“Oh I don’t mind if you’re a little rough, but you should know I’m much better at being gentle.” His hand rested on top of hers. “But~ .that did hurt. My face is throbbing all over, so can you do something for me?”

“Like what?”

“Kiss it better~”

It must’ve been his training as host that gave him this impressive lack of shame and fear. That, or he got hit too hard in the head.

Saki sighed. If that’s how he wanted it, then two could play at this game,

“Okay, fine. Just once.” 

She poked the performer’s swollen cheek with her finger, earning another pained hiss. When he moved to pull away, that was the moment Saki got her attack in. The young woman pushed herself forward to plant one on his cheek with a loud smooch.

Saki smiled at Lico. “There. I did what you wanted. So take better care of yourself, got it?”

His green eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe what she’d just done. The longer Lico stared at her, the faster Saki’s confidence disappeared.

Her face heated up and she could’ve sworn she felt sweat build up on her skin.

Both of them were at a loss for words, staring at each other in silence until the now cashier, very much done with their stupidity, kindly had them leave.

Back on the busy streets, Saki did her best not to look at Lico. Her eyes stayed rooted to the ground in front of her as they walked to the station, but every once in a while she’d sneak a glance.

“Ummm…”

‘What’s up?”

“Sorry you had to get hurt because of me.” 

There, she said it. Finally Saki was able to honestly tell him. It’d been gnawing at her conscience since he got hit, and she couldn’t stand it anymore. 

As fun as it was giving Lico a taste of his own medicine with the teasing, that took far more energy than Saki had left after a long day.

Just saying the words helped reduce the weight on her shoulders and guilt in her heart a great deal.

Lico huffed as a fingernail, painted a stunning black, picked at one of the bandages stuck on his face.

“Whatever, it wasn’t like I was playing hero. Guys who force a girl into hanging out with them have no class. They’re so lame, it made me sick just looking at him.”

He spoke the lines with such confidence, but Saki swore she heard him choke up and stutter, which was surprisingly cute.

“Right...” She replied with obvious sarcasm. “Still...thanks for defending me. It was really brave of you.”

They reached the front of the station. Saki held out the plastic bag of supplies from earlier.

“Here, take it. You can’t expect just that one treatment to fix everything, you know. There are some disposable ice packs in there too that should help with the swelling.”

Their hands brushed when he took the bag from her, sending a tingling ripple up Saki’s arm. It made her miss when she was too amped up by her flight-or-fight instincts earlier to be embarrassed.

They said their goodbyes and separated there. 

Once she was far into the station enough that he couldn’t see her, Saki covered her flushed face and groaned. Leaning against the cold cement wall of the station, she could still feel her hand and lips tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> A Lico x Saki fic for Lava!  
> I find it funny how he get trashed every time he tries to act cool or be the alpha. He's got guts though, still hasn't given up after so many losses.  
> Tried to make Saki more assertive in this fic.
> 
> Feedback's always appreciated!


End file.
